Other Visitors
by Corona 1
Summary: Anomalies are appearing at random intervals. Are the Vok returning? Or is it something else? And who is this man who calls himself Doctor? One thing's for sure, the Beast Wars are about to become stranger...   Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, and I'm quite surprised that I haven't yet come across a DW/ Beast Wars crossover. I hope to correct that with this. So, read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: all characters and devices belong to their respective creators. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was peaceful, out here in a quiet region of the universe. Distant stars glittered in the blackness, iridescent nebulae glowed softly, contradicting the violent birth of stars within them. It was a haven of calm in the turbulence of space. The perfect place to think. In the centre of the tranquillity, a lone blue box languidly spun under its own power, unhindered and unnoticed. The blue light on its top slowly flashed, indicating the box's engines were running, but at rest. The crew of a passing starship may have looked upon the object with some curiosity, especially if the crew were human. What was a police box doing floating in the depths of space? The interior was even more intriguing; golden in colour with a strange mix of ancient and new technologies. The greatest surprise was the difference in size: the box was bigger on the inside. So big, in fact, that the hypothetical starship would have been dwarfed by just half of the interior's entirety. This strange object was the TARDIS, the vehicle of the Time Lords, masters of Time Travel and onlookers of the universe. There used to be hundreds of the machines, maybe more, but now their numbers were whittled to just one. One TARDIS for one Time Lord. With that in mind, the ship that appeared amazing to the hypothetical crew became a cavernous, lonely place to be, the one sole occupant only adding to its lonesomeness. Silence reigned for the moment, punctuated by the random beep of a scanner, or the low, dull hum of resting engines. Peace like this was a rarity for the Doctor, though he found he simply couldn't enjoy it. Not like this. Not alone. He reclined in the chair situated next to the main console, deep brown eyes distant and expression forlorn. Two Earth years, and he had been through three companions. Granted, he had had many companions before, many of whom didn't stick around for very long, but he found that, in his old age, he had become more inclined to form a bond with whoever crossed the threshold. <em>Ever since Rose<em>. He sighed dejectedly, pushing himself up and resting his elbows on his knees. It was true. Ever since Rose had entered and subsequently left his life, he found it difficult to keep hold of companions. They just weren't her. Ok, Martha was intelligent, she was a trainee doctor when he had first met her, and a medical officer for UNIT when he finally left her. And Donna was fiery and feisty almost to the point of annoyance. But they just weren't **her.** The Time Lord briefly cast his mind to thoughts on how she was, smiling to himself as he remembered the new title she had adopted.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." He chuckled to himself, leaning forward and finally pushing himself to his feet. Rubbing his hands down his face, wiping the sombre thoughts away to the back of his mind for the moment, he decided to continue on with his travels. But where too? Where could he go this time? There were still so many places to go, places he hadn't seen, even though he had pretty much travelled the length and breadth of the universe. So many times to explore, so much to do and see. He turned, a smile in his eyes to where his companions normally stood, half expecting some remark about...something. Anything that came to their mind. His face fell again. Oh yeah, no one there. Heaving an explosive sigh, he turned back to the console, jabbing the buttons and pulling levers with more force than was really necessary. He positioned himself to begin the Dematerialisation Sequence, when an alarm on a scanner began beeping incessantly, soon followed by its neighbours. Frowning, he ran round to them, pulling down the screen above them as he went.

"What's the matter with you lot, eh? What's got you in such a tizzy?" He looked at the screen, and his frown deepened. Symbols flashed down the monitor too fast for human eyes, but just the perfect speed for him. He tapped the screen, hoping that it was a misreading. No such luck.

"Transwarp wave?" His eyes suddenly widened as he realised he was sitting in front of the oncoming tidal wave of energy. With a brand new fervour, he ran around the console, typing everything that he could to get the engines moving faster, glancing at the screen every now and then.

"_30 seconds to impact..._

_20 seconds to impact..._

_15 seconds..."_

"Come on, come on!"

"_10 seconds to impact..._

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."_ The engine came online, rising and falling with a sudden urgency, shattering the walls of reality and powering the ship through and into the relative safety of the Time Vortex. And not a moment too soon, the Doctor realised with a sigh of relief. Mere seconds after he had entered the Vortex, the brunt of the Transwarp Wave surged through the area he had been sitting in, carrying with it energies that would have done God knows what to his machine. The Time Lord tracked the wave from inside the Vortex, keeping a window just big enough to peep through open. He patted the console affectionately, turning back to the screen.

"Now then, let's find out where that wave came from, shall we?" He looked over his shoulder, beaming, and then mentally kicking himself. He would have to remember that he had no companion to congratulate him or argue with him this time. He sighed, already working on the scanners and instruments needed to follow the wave back to point of origin.

"Well, at least now I don't need to pick at random for a location to go to. Who knows where I could have ended up?" Watching the screen, his fingers expertly danced over the controls, following the energy readings through Time and Space, all the way to the point of the explosion that had caused a wave of that magnitude to rip through the universe. The Time Lord knew one thing about this new adventure he found himself embarking on; that wave didn't have a natural cause. He had to find out where the blast had originated from, and stop whatever it was from doing it again. Finally materialising from the Vortex above the planet of origin, he blinked and rubbed his eyes before tapping the screen and checking the coordinates. He frowned.

"What?" A beautiful blue and green sphere slowly spun below him.

"What?" White clouds swirled in hazy patterns above glistening blue seas. "Bu..." The faint blue halo of the atmosphere seemed to crown the beautiful planet below him. "What?" The planet he was hovering over at the moment, if his scanners were right and his eyes didn't deceive him, was none other than prehistoric Earth.

* * *

><p>Ok, so there's chapter 1. Hope you all like it! Stay tuned for the next instalment!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Hope you're still enjoying this! I know I am.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this, apart from the plot.

. . . . . . Change in place

* * *

><p>If the native inhabitants of the planet knew of the aliens in their midst, they certainly didn't show it. In fact, they seemed quite happy to live in blissful ignorance of everything that was different to them in their simplistic lives. It was difficult to believe that these protohumans would one day lay claim to the world and its natural beauty, and would then destroy what had nurtured them in their earlier existence. But that was in the future. For now, they were content in their mundane task of living, acutely unaware of what they would become. Simple, unexaggerated peace. As such, the small band of protohumans had no idea that above their heads, far beyond the reach of the Earth's multiple layers of atmosphere, at that very moment, a strange occurrence was taking place, one that was becoming commonplace yet still brought with it a sense of foreboding, even when nothing happened. A patch of space, far from the planet, was bending and twisting in ways that simply didn't seem possible. Slim tendrils of energy poked through the turbulent fabric like the tentacles of some giant creature fighting for freedom, swaying and swinging and feeling the vacuum. And then, as if it had detected all that it wanted to know, the tendrils drifted back, pulling the stretched and torn area of space back with them, settling back in place as if nothing had happened.<p>

Of course, it hadn't been undetected. Powerful alien instruments immediately picked up on the energy fluctuation, instantly sending their findings back to the main computer and to the waiting mech. Red optics flashed with concern at the image upon the screen, green lip components pressed tightly together in worried contemplation. The sound of movement alerted the watcher to the fact that he was not alone. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was that had graced the central control room of the large, downed exploration vessel.

"Optimus, scanners have detected another anomaly." A heavy sigh and a hand on his shoulder plate was his first response.

"In the same area?"

"Yup. That makes three in the past two solar cycles."

"Any activity?" Rhinox couldn't help but notice the slight trepidation in the Commander's voice, something that Optimus himself may not have been aware of.

"None so far. And they don't seem to be in a set pattern. They're almost...at random."

"As though there's no logical thought behind it."

"Doesn't seem to be. But, there's no way of knowing with these aliens. We don't know what they're truly capable of."

"Well, we know they have destructive capabilities. And so far, that's all they've shown."

"Yeah. But they also have CONstructive capabilities, if what they told you is true." Optimus hummed. That was true enough. The beauty of this planet was testament to that. Or it had been, before the second moon shifted and changed into the deadly Planet Buster. Absently, the Maximal looked to his hands. So much had changed since then. A large green hand came up to rest on his shoulder, a sympathetic smile gracing Rhinox's faceplates. Giving his shoulder a quick, friendly squeeze, he returned to his scans. Optimus sighed, turning his optics once again to the monitors.

"That's odd."

"What is it Rhinox?" The green mech leaned forward, optic ridges knitted together in a frown.

"I'm picking up more strange readings. They're nothing at all like the ones that have been fluctuating in that area." Optimus leaned over his shoulder for a better look, sporting a similar expression. Rhinox was right. Where the more recent happenings had bent and stretched the fabric of space, these readings spoke of something flashing in and out of existence. They were far too persistent to be scanner malfunction.

"Any theories?"

"Just one." A glance from the Commander was all he needed to spur him on. "Whatever it is, it's alien."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Earth. Prehistoric Earth. He couldn't believe his eyes. Well, he could, if he thought about it. Earth seemed to have a knack of getting itself into trouble, even before the humans had developed properly. Shaking his head, he turned back to the monitor screen. What could have caused a transwarp explosion so powerful it caused a quantum surge to spread through the galaxy unaffected? His frown suddenly transformed into a beaming grin.

"Time to investigate!" He spun on his heels, faltering almost immediately, brown eyes darkening morosely. He sighed, turning back to the central column, placing a hand on the panelling.

"Just you and me, Old Girl." He set the engines in motion, the ship vanishing from this dimensional plane and entering the Vortex. The trip was quick, lasting only a few moments in real time, the blue box re-emerging on the planet surface. The Doctor rummaged through compartments, searching at speed for something only he knew of. He exclaimed in success, pulling what appeared to be a palm sized monitor out from underneath bits of paper and collected knickknacks.

"Finally have the chance to use you, eh?" He thumbed a hidden switch, rewarded with the almost inaudible beep of the scanner coming online. He grinned, pulling out the silvery antenna from the top. The screen lit up, alien glyphs scrolling from left to right before falling into a steady dark green. Periodically, a white point flashed in the centre accompanied by a high pitched bleep. Good, it was working. Filled with a brand new enthusiasm and excitement, the Doctor threw on his coat, thrusting the gadget into the deceptively deep pockets, slim fingers brushing over the cool ceramic of his Sonic Screwdriver and the worn leather of his psychic papers as he did so. He smiled to himself in memory as the corner of a white paper bag came away with his fingers as his hand withdrew. Shrugging, he dipped into it, pulling out an orange jelly baby. Popping it into his mouth, he sighed in nostalgia for all of a few seconds before all but bounding to the door. The Time Lord flung it open, exposing the interior to the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out, stopping only to close and lock the door, then making his way confidently out into the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Commander had left the engineer in charge of the monitors for the rest of the night, as the green mech had absolutely refused to leave his post. There was no arguing with him when he was being stubborn. Rhinox's keen optics flickered over every screen tirelessly, running scans of their territory and as far into space as they would reach. Whatever the alien fluctuation was, it had vanished from his scanners. Maybe it had been nothing of consequence; maybe it had simply been an alien vessel passing through the system, unaware that there was intelligent life on the planet. Maybe...He stopped mid-thought. There were those fluctuations again. Only this time, much to his trepidation, they were planet-side. Immediately reacting, his digits flew across the typepad, the sensors acting accordingly as an image was relayed to the monitor. He watched as a strange object flashed in and out of view, a light on top blinking in time to it. It was different to anything they had come across so far, and most definitely not of Vok design. Where most of their devices seemed to fit in with the biological planet, this most certainly didn't. It was box like in appearance, and of blue colouration. Completely out of place on the planet. Not wasting another moment, he hailed the commander.

Optimus was just beginning to fall into a much needed recharge, cycling air threw his vents in a sigh. He allowed his body to relax into the berth, pushing the worries of the day to the back of mind, optics shuttering. His peace, however, was not destined to last long.

"Optimus, I need you to come to the bridge." Rhinox's voice rang over the internal communicator. Optics flickering back online, Optimus stifled the groan as he pushed himself up and off the berth. He immediately made his way to the command centre, all thoughts of his own needs pushed to the back of his processors. Rhinox never called him back unless it was something important. All thoughts of possible activity, Predacon or Vok, came to the front of his mind, battle computer poised to kick into action. The larger mech didn't turn as Optimus all but ran to the bridge, Rhinox's optics fixed to the screens in front of him.

"Rhinox? What's happening?"

"See for yourself." Optimus looked to the strange device on the image. Rhinox sensed the question before it could be asked, turning to his long time friend and commander.

"You know those fluctuations? The ones that we've never seen before? Well, it would seem that this object is the cause of them." Optimus' optics never left the image, optic ridges knotted together in a deep, speculative frown.

"What are we thinking? Probe? Instrument? Ship?"

"The latter, by the way it appeared." They turned away from the screen. "I've heard rumours of a type of craft that can quite literally appear out of nowhere in the exact fashion that this one did, but I never thought anything of it. Thought they were just that- rumours. It appears I may have been wrong." Optimus hummed, looking back to the screens.

"If we picked it up, I'm willing to bet that the Predacons have also. Whatever it is, we can't let it fall into Megatron's hands." The briefest of moments passed as he calculated the different possibilities, turning back to his friend.

"Wake the others. Have them briefed and ready for any eventuality. Have Cheetor and Rattrap meet me at those coordinates. I'll contact Airazor and Tigatron and have them meet me at the same coordinates. If I head off now, I may be able to beat the Predacons to it."

"And if it turns out to be as hostile as the alien artefacts?"

"I'll try and not get close enough to activate it, but if it does turn out to be hostile...just have the R chamber ready. I don't fancy dying a second time." Optimus turned towards the lift, not leaving room for further discussion. Quickly entering, he cast one last look to the green mech, as it descended to the ground below. Once there, he activated his flight mode, taking off the moment Rhinox dropped Sentinel. The mech watched the point of light on the monitor that was Optimus as crossed the screen.

"Good luck, Optimus." He punched the internal communicator, raising the rest of the crew.

"Rattrap, Dinobot, Cheetor, Silverbolt. Report to the bridge immediately." He shut it off with an audible click. His optics darted back towards the screen, almost sure that he had seen something move across it. Whatever it was, it was gone now. He turned to face the centre of the room as the four mechs entered, two rather groggier than the others.

"Yo, Big Green, what gives?"

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a recharge cycle when your message woke me up."

"We have a situation. Some kind of craft has appeared on the planet. Optimus is already making his way to it. Cheetor, Rattrap, you're to head out immediately and meet him there. Silverbolt, Dinobot, you two are to remain behind and help me keep an eye out for any Predacon activity.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a cycle. You mean ta tell me that me an' the kid have gotta go trekkin' at dis time to check out somethin' that could have somethin' ta do with these anomalies?"

"That's about the gist of it. now go on. Airazor and Tigatron should have been contacted by now. Keep your guard up. Optimus suspects the Predacons may know of. Now go on, the pair of you." Rattrap's shoulders slumped in defeat, air cycling in a sigh.

"Fine. C'mon, kiddo. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Reviews are most welcomed.<p> 


End file.
